Uptown Girl
by UmbraLunae
Summary: Raven and his parents are valuable members of King Airen's court; When the king's daughter is later promised to Raven. Although Hannah and Raven have been friends since they were young, Hannah is not happy about the engagement; despite her romantic involvement with Raven. At the age of 17, Hannah runs off, four years later she returns with three companions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! StubbornNinja here! This is my new story, which I'm starting. It's loosely based off the CBBC show Raven; It will include the Characters from Raven, Raven: The Island, Raven: The secret Temple and Raven: The Dragon's eye. I don't think I'll include any of the warriors as it's solely a fantasy story between Raven and an OC; to be honest I'm not sure if I'll even include any of the training warriors thing in my story. It's something me and a few friends came up with, although it is was mostly based about Hannah (my OC). **

**Author: Stubbornninja****  
****Category: TV Shows: Raven 2002****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything from ****Raven, Raven: The Island, Raven: The secret Temple and Raven: The Dragon's eye, they belong to the CBBC.****  
****Genre(s): Romance/Adventure****  
****Pairing(s): Raven/OC. And Multiple OC/OC****  
****Rating: M****  
****Summary: Raven and his parents are valuable members of King Airen's court; His parents have now been in service of two generations of this court, and are thrilled when the king's daughter is later promised to Raven. Although Hannah and Raven have been friends since they were young, Hannah is not happy about the engagement; despite her romantic involvement with Raven. At the age of 17, Hannah disappears, now four years later Hannah returns to court with new companions.****  
****Title: Candle Light****  
****Warning(s): Mature scenes, Violent scenes (I'll try!), Swearing.**

* * *

Hannah swung her axe once more, beheading the demon. She looked round as the limp body fell to the ground; the dry dirt beneath her feet was now soaked in the black blood of the hooded fiends which she and her friends had fought. She stuck the large axe blade in the ground and leaned on it as her three friends came over to join her.

"Well, that didn't go as expected!" Said Colrum, otherwise known as Pyro, the mage. "Orik, drink and rest friend; you look exhausted! Eli, take your map out son, try and figure out what land we are in!"

The two needed no further instruction. Orik quickly fell onto the blood soaked ground and reached across to his pack pull out his sheepskin and took a long and hearty drink of the now warm water. The dwarf, was just past his prime and although most his kind would rather take to retirement now after a long life of battle and seeking out pretty jewels; Orik loved travelling with the three young companions. The dwarf tipped his head back, draining his water. His grey beard now soaked, which he shook slightly to the amusement of little Eli. The young boy had laid his cloak down. Unlike Orik, Eli did mind about sitting on the soaked ground; the boy rummaged through his satchel in haste to find a relevant map. The chocolate haired boy was knelt in a pile of parchment, his brow furrowed as he failed to find any information to tell Pyro, when he would later ask for their location.

Hannah had pushed herself off her axe, making a quick stop to her pack to pull out her own sheepskin of water before going to the first demon. She knelt beside him as she took a drink of her water, digging her hands into the pockets of its robes, hoping to find anything useful. Or anything at all, if it wasn't useful to them then they could sell it and put the money towards upgrading their own weapons or more importantly buying food, perhaps several sheepskins of water, a tent would be nice too; what with the cold weather coming in. Pyro copied her actions, checking the other demons by the trees, as she checked the ones in the middle of the opening. Pyro went to the dwarf and the child and dropped the possessions on Eli's cloak; he had found two small health potions, three iron daggers and a phial of blood. The three males turned as Hannah joined them, a small bundle of items in her arms.

"Did you do better then I, girl?"

"Shut it Mage!" Hannah hated it when he addressed her as 'girl', and she knew he only done it because it annoyed her.

"Well?"

The mage knelt on the ground next to the dwarf, taking a map off the boy in an attempt to help with locating their position. Hannah dropped her items onto the cloak as well; she had found an iron dagger, three steel daggers and thirteen phials of different types of poisons. Pyro looked at the items before his eyes returned to the maps and the dwarf gave a heavy sigh. For five days the four companions had travelled with very little food and only one sheepskin each of water, they were growing hungry and thirsty and that last battle had really drained Pyro, Hannah and Orik. Eli had been instructed to hide in a hollow of a tree trunk until it was safe, which either meant until the demons were dead, had fled or until they had to flee. They were also low on first aid supplies and potions, the last village they had visited didn't have many supplies full stop, and the tavern and traders were closed.

"At the very least we can sell. It might not make much but..."

"And what do you say we do until then we reach a traders?!"

"Do as any other would do, we hunt!"

"Food sorted. And water?"

"There must be a stream nearby; it's so green here...there has to be a water supply close!"

"It's going to be hard..."

"Nothing we haven't done before, any luck with our location?"

"I'm not sure, nothing from what I can see, perhaps we should walk about? Get a layout of the lands ourselves."

"You two do it," Orik said, "That blasted demon got me, tis not only their blood which soaks this ground! I'll stay here with the lad."

Pyro and Hannah nodded, each going a different way; leaving the dwarf and child alone.

* * *

Upon hearing about Orik's injury, Eli looked the dwarf over quickly and his large, dark eyes swiftly fell upon a rip in the dwarfs pants about shin level. The young boy crawled over to the dwarf with his sheepskin and began untying his cream neckerchief; Eli quickly poured some water over the dwarfs wound, and then placed his small, warm hands over the wound. He gently pressed and his eyes closed, and to the best of his ability, healed the wound. The cut closed slightly and the boy had to stop as he felt himself growing tired quickly, the bleeding had slowed and Eli pressed his neckerchief against the wound, wrapping it round and tying the loose ends in a quick knot. Orik smiled at the lad, sometime they all forgot he wasn't adult but they would also forget he wasn't a child. At eleven years of age, Eli was incredibly mature for his age. The boy moved back over to his maps, continuing to look for any clue as to where they were.

"I thought those two were gunna be at each other's throats for a second there, lad!"

"They're not chalk and cheese, too similar for their good half the time."

"You got it in one laddie; I thought you could do with the peace and quiet. Having them bickering in the background, whilst ya trying to do us a favour...well, I doubt it would help!"

"Not particularly, thank you."

"It's not a problem son, how about you pack those other maps back into you satchel lad, so ya don't lose 'em?"

Eli nodded, and did as suggested. Orik pulled Hannah's pack over to his and stashed all the items taken from the Demons inside her pack. She was right, if didn't have any use to them then they could sell them. They'd keep the healing potion, and Orik had a feeling Hannah would be keeping all those poisons too. Although Eli did have a point about Pyro and Hannah being very similar, Orik knew that each in their small group was a valuable member, each bring something special. Orik knew his way around most Dwarf mines and ruins, he knew about traps and battle strategies, he was a blacksmith and the eldest of the group, in some ways he felt like he took a kind of 'grandfather' position in the group. Orik was the first companion of Hannah's and stuck by her through everything; he was the only one of the group whom wasn't a spell caster. Next was Eli, Orik and Hannah had come across Eli in a village they visited. Eli and his parents had been the only that didn't judge the two travellers and attempted to help them with being awkward and charging them an insane sum of coin. Although Orik did like the boy from the start, he had been reluctant take bring the boy along. Hannah was persistent, Eli was to come with them and really Orik couldn't say no after the boy had watched Nevar burn down his village and killed his parents. The boy was learning magic from Pyro and Hannah, Eli was best at healing magic and was content with using daggers. Pyro was last. Orik couldn't really remember how they acquired the loud, obnoxious mage, one day he wasn't there and the next he was. Orik was pulled from his thoughts he heard rustling to them.

"Pyro?! Is that you lad? Stop playing games," Orik glanced at Eli who was still and silent, "Show yourself!"

* * *

**There's the first bit guys, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two :)**

* * *

The dwarf was starting to regret opening his mouth, he'd now put himself and the lad in danger, as the two stood in a large throne room. The high roofed room had large beams across the ceiling and a small balcony at top, it almost reminded him of a mead hall. The dwarf looked up at the three thrones in front of him, the first two were unoccupied and the third had a woman sat in. She had tanned skin and dark hair; almond shaped eyes and wore an olive coloured dress, a small golden crown sat on her head. Orik guessed that they were on her land, at the very least. Guards stood at the doorways and two stood behind them. To the side of the three thrones, stood two people; both older then the woman on the throne. The woman wore her dark hair in a messy bun, a light brown dress hung off her figure. The dress had beautiful green embroidery and wore leather sandals on her feet, and belt hung around her waist she held two dagger and a pouch. The man wore a deep green cape around his shoulder, which to Orik looked rather heavy. He had grey pants on and blue tunic with the same embroidery, the woman had.

"What is your business here?" The regal woman said.

"Beggin' ya pardon missus...but we ain't even sure where we are."

"I am the queen of these lands; you stand on my husband's grounds. You and your...boy were found camping on private grounds."

"Well we are sorry, but we had no clue!"

"No clue, eh? Is that what ya claim?!" A loud voice said Orik looked stunned; the man had a similar accent to Orik. A highlander, someone from the mountains and valleys. "What ya doing with all these maps then?"

"They belong to the boy..."

"Then let the boy speak!"

"P-please sir!" Eli stuttered, for as long as he had been travelling with Orik and Hannah, they had done everything in their power to make sure the boy was safe and never captured. "They belonged to my father!"

"And where is he now lad?"

"In the heavens sir, with my mother. The v-village was burnt down, N-Nevar attacked sir. Orik took me in, looks after me sir."

The man turned to the two women and they spoke in hushed voices for a moment, before they turned back.

"I am Queen Miranda; these are my two friends, Merrycil and Gallus; they help me manage my husband's court as he is ill. You'll be let off with a warning, but I don't want to see you on private land again!"

"Aye Missus!"

Gallus stepped forward, adjusting his cape.

"We see you're short on supplies, we'll allow you to refill your sheep skins and give you a week's worth of food to keep you going until the next village."

* * *

Hannah knelt in the shadows, she hung onto a beam which crossed the ceiling, watching the scene unfold in front of them; Pyro stood on the balcony, bow out and ready to attack. Hannah secretly hoping it wouldn't have to, she held on tight on the doors were slammed open and another highland voice reached their ears, one which caused Hannah to readjust her position, which caused a stern and nasty look to be cast her way by Pyro as the large beam creaked as she shifted, causing the crowd below to glance upwards.

"Did your guards fail to tell you that they found four packs at the site where they found these two?" The man said as he held his arm up, which had two packs slung over it, in his other hand was a large staff. "Did they also tell you about the thirteen dead demons at their camp?"

Queen Miranda looked at the two guards behind the dwarf and the child, an eyebrow arched.

"And why was this not mentioned?"

"So they could claim the glory themselves after M'Lady, I took the chance to rummage through the two packs, both contains extra clothing, sheepskins, scrolls and what not." The man dropped one of the packs and held the other up, "This one however holds over twenty different poisons!"

"There's a reason for that lad, my companion who owns that pack would take them from the demon which she would slay, she'd keep them, perhaps sell them on..."

"She? Master Dwarf?"

"Aye lad! SHE and I can tell you now that she wouldn't be happy with all this sexist talk from a cocky buck like ya'self!"

Hannah looked towards Pyro, her eyes widened slightly, as she saw the mage sniggering and his finger slipping until the arrow was released from hold, it broke on the stone floor, and the next he heard was the echoing footsteps as guards circled him in his hiding placing dragging him down to stand next to Orik and Eli. Hannah hid in the shadows.

"I think perhaps you need to work on your archery sir!" The queen mocked Pyro, "And where have you been hiding, whilst your friends were not but sitting ducks!"

Pyro kept his mouth.

"Perhaps M'Lady?" The man asked, "We should ask his friend his friend up there on the beam?"

Hannah sighed, before pulling her scarf over her face and hood over her head and dropping from the beam, landing in a crouch. The crowd looked her, all shocked but her three companions, as she stood. The queen looked at the young woman of the group, who didn't seem to want to make eye contact as she swept her eyes downward whenever in danger meeting eyes with anyone. The man with the staff walked around her, and the two took the time to take each other in.

She wore tight brown pants and a long, grey tunic, and long red sash wrapped around her waist which caused her tunic to cling to her form. She wore dark brown ankle boots and a long, grey hooded cloak, as well as her black scarf. She noticed the man, whom she made sure did not meet her eyes, was wearing black leather pants, a dark shirt and leather boots; he also wore a large black cap of feather and held a large staff with a carved birds head on top, on his right hand was a silver claw cased over his ring finger. He had dark facial hair and dark hair spiked, with feather stuck in.

"Remove your hood."

She did as she was told and took her hood down, her scarf still hiding her face. Orik was sure who these people were, but held his tongue; Pyro however, watched in horror as his normally stubborn friend took order from this man, and it angered him.

"Grow some balls woman! And tell him where to shove it!"

The feathered man looked over at Pyro, an angry look hosting his feature.

"Hold your tongue sir!" He then turned back to the girl, taking in her golden hair. "Show your face."

This time, she didn't move. The feathered man stood in front of her, obscuring her from view. She could feel his gaze on her and she lifted her eyes, for what she hoped would be a split second. As she looked up, she met his gaze; and as his brown orbs met her blue ones, his curious gaze changed. He looked shocked, and something else...something she couldn't place. He gently reached with his right hand, his fingers curling round her scarf. She jumped slightly as the cold metal on his finger hit her cheek. Slowly he pulled the scarf away from her, letting it fall to ground. He stepped back in surprise, he'd dreamed of this day.

"H-Hannah?"

"Hello Raven."

Raven let his staff clatter to the ground as he stepped forward again and pulled her body to his, his head buried in her blonde waves. He could physically feel the tension leave the both of them as her arm circled him, going beneath his cloak and clung to his shirt.

* * *

**There you are! Review please!**


End file.
